far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Koschei
This page refers to the planet, for other uses of Koschei, see Koschei (Disambiguation) Koschei is part of the Ragnhil system in Hex #0004. It is the largest of the two inhabited planets in the system, and the homeworld of The Deathless. The planet was originally known as Kerdava, 'prior to the establishment of the Deathless. Due to its toxic atmosphere, the entirety of its population lives underground. Locations of Interest Bunker 2 ''(main article Bunker 2) The formal capital of Koschei, Bunker 2 is a sprawling underground complex centered around a chain of ancient Imperial bunkers. Its construction has been traced back to the War for Human Prosperity. Deathless HQ Located in a mountain on top of Bunker 2, the Deathless Complex has its own spaceport and sets of vehicle-sized airlocks. Bunker 4 Founded 100 years after the eradication of the Aliens. Settlement founded originally to investigated alien devices such as an impenetrable mile long and high Emerald Dome. During the Scream communication with Bunker 4 was cut off, decades later explorers found the surprisingly well preserved corpses of 34 million people. The cause of death was declared to mass asphyxiation, due to the failure of ventilation systems, but some are more skeptical. The city has since been resettled and now once again boasts a population of around 34 million. The Deathless technology department has an important and highly secured research station around the Emerald Dome. Reports of strange happenings and odd events are multiple, but DCS denies it has anything to do with the Emerald Dome or the research being conducted in it. Bunker 23 One of the most recently built bunkers, Bunker 23 houses the Deathless’ production facilities. It is the nearest of the Bunkers to Bunker 2 with a separate private grav-rail line connecting it to the terminal under the Deathless HQ. Providing the majority of the basic arms and munitions used by the Deathless. Much of the surplus that is produced here is sold on through the General Munitions surplus stores. Locations include Deathless BQ, Bunker 2, Koschei and Bùsǐ Tower, Fēi hǔ Sector, Hong Lu. Deathless Containment Facility 1 (DCF-1) DCF-1 is the main prison on Koschei, all security there is operated by The Deathless. The facility has multiple purposes other than the imprisonment of criminals. It also serves as housing and storage for dangerous maltech and alien artifacts found during Deathless operations. Its isolated location in the north pole of Koschei is perfect in the case of an invasion or containment breach. Another, more secretive purpose of DCF-1 is the testing of such artifacts on (un)willing inmates by MESCOM’s Gestaltists and other groups of the Technology Department’s maltech researchers. Vechernyaya Moonbase Located on Mavlakis, the base serves as a staging area for Deathless fleets and Low-gravity and atmosphere training operations. It's name is derived from one of the two Guardian Goddesses in Slavic mythology, who guard over the Doomsday hound, Zorya Vechernyaya was the Evening Star goddess. Vechernyaya is also the location of The Deathless Fleet School, where all naval operatives receive their training. On the civilian side Vechernyaya serves as the main port for all ships incapable of atmospheric entry and those too large to pass through the entrance to Bunker 2’s Voronina spaceport. As of such most of A.C.R.E.’s bulk shipping is delivered on site for planetary transfer. The moon base is also the location of Deathless Conflict Solutions' zero-g golf club, the King Diamond Country club. The Cloud The Cloud is a debris field approximately 100 km wide located in Koschei's geostationary orbit. The field is mainly composed of seemingly alien ruins and blocks entrance to the planet for most starships. "Tunnels" maintained by gravitational pulse generators allow for transit between Koschei and outer space. This represents Koschei's Hostile Space tag. Charateristics of a typical Koscheian Bunker-city Generally, a Koscheian Bunker city is centered around a main cavern, with poorer districts, called stratas, being deeper underground or in smaller caverns. Every bit of space is used in a Bunker city resulting in “skyscrapers” coming down from the cavern’s ceiling and cluttered spaces in a city. Koscheian buildings are generally made of clean lines and hard angles, which makes for an almost brutalist architecture. The utilitarian culture of Koschei can be seen in the simple and non frivolous design of the cities. Depending on the strata one may find themself in the streets have a varying degree of cleanliness. In general a Bunker City always has a certain level of grit that is unfamiliar to off-worlders from orderly Core Worlds. Politics Due to its distance from the Imperial Core and the impressive corporate presence, Koschei has developed its own peculiar set of politics. The Deathless’ influence and constant manipulation has shaped Koscheian politics in the form that it is today. Government The Imperial Lease Holder for Koschei is Deathless Conflict Solutions, who received the lease following the Second Imperial Civil War by decree of the Masked Emperox. To manage the planetary affairs more efficiently, the Deathless have instituted the Koscheian Council under an Imperial Consulate. At the official top of the Koscheian government sits the Imperial Consulate of Koschei, which is the only body that is legally habited to pass planetary legislation. The consul and their office is kept favorable towards the Deathless by various means of bribery. Often enough Consuls find themselves replaced when they don’t see the reason behind The Deathless’ proposals. Subordinate to the Consulate the Koscheian Council is composed of elected representatives from the Koscheian populace. In order to sit on the Council one must hold a sub-lease of Koscheian land from the Deathless, no matter its size. A sub-lease is also necessary in order to vote representatives onto the Council. At the top of the Council sits a Chancellor, who’s party holds the most seats in the Council House. The Chancellor’s main role is the drafting and proposing of planetary legislation. President Koschei possesses an honorary position as the mediator of the Councilliary sessions. In Koscheian history the President has appeared extremely rarely in the Council, being represented by Marya Morevna or whatever VP is available that day. As the Council isn’t composed of nobles (since nobles own land rather than lease it), all of the legislation voted in the House needs to be approved by the Imperial Consul. As such they are mostly recommendations for the Consul to consider before approving or disapproving as they please. Since DCS is responsible for managing the sub-leasing of land, often enough those representatives with views that are too extreme for The Deathless may find their sub-lease withdrawn due to “missed payments” or any other offense. This hasn’t stopped anti-Deathless parties from forming in the Council House. Parties and Voting blocs Over the years many parties have formed between the subleasers in order to secure more influence in the Koscheian Council, merging again into voting blocs. The Council is currently split between two Blocs, the ruling Stability Bloc, and the Coalition of Federalists bloc. '''The Stability Bloc (Ruling) * The Frontier Party (FP): Much of their base comes from those both formerly and currently employed by the Deathless at lower and mid level positions. The Frontier is strongly in favor of anything which helps veterans and retirees of the Deathless, even if their policies don't always help the rest of Koschei's population. They see themselves as the party of the working Koschein, and will hold fundraisers such as retiree parades to help sections of society the party wishes to help or gain favor with. Sometimes these fundraisers may be done in strongholds of federalist parties in an attempt to buy out the population. Percentage of the vote 25% * The Koschei’s Consults (KC): Much of their base comes from oligarchs, their supporters and Koscheians not directly employed by the Deathless. Their party is mostly focused around the expansion of infrastructure and the power of the oligarchs on Koschei. The party sees themselves as the bedrock of society and as the providers of stability to the planet. They claim to trace their origins back to the members of the tourist board that helped the Deathless get off Thorg. Percentage of the vote 30%. The Coalition of the Federalists A group of small parties wholly dissatisfied with the status of the Koscheian Federation as a subservient entity under the Empire. Through use of rhetoric, argumentation and non-violent public assembly they intend to convince the people of Koschei, including the Deathless, of the right of Koschei to manifest its own destiny. When their politicians are in the Council they will propose and vote for anything that decreases the influence and power of the Empire over Koschei and its ability to acquire resources from Thorg. While their ultimate goal is the formation of a free Koscheian Federation, they are willing to pursue this objective gradually and while avoiding offending the Empire. They do not wish to rock the boat and attract the full attention of Empire or become something the Deathless are forced to acknowledge and suppress. Due to their fiercely independent nature the Federalists have many sympathizers in the Deathless, and due to this sympathy the Deathless are more than willing to allow their existence, but only as long as they don't attract the ire of the Empire. The Coalition of Federalists makes up roughly 45% of the representatives in the Koschei Council, the larger parties, Koschei’s Consults and the Frontier Party, hold the remaining 55%. These bigger parties, although ideologically dissimilar, make it their goal to marginalize the members of the Federalists. At times of turmoil like like last civil war and the infamous purge of Koscheian citizens by Crux officers claiming they were hunting synths during it; the federalists almost seemed like they would get control of the government. Yet strangely every time the federalists were leading in public opinion, polls would turn out poor results for the Federalists and the coalition would ultimately lose the elections. This phenomenon has led some to believe that the Deathless or the ruling parties are tampering with elections, although any real evidence of this claim has not been forthcoming. The Parties of the Federalists (Opposition) * The Koschei Nationalists (KN): Want Koschei to be free as possible and want the creation of a Federation of independent planets including Koschei, Thorg and Chippe. They believe in the use of military action to achieve this and that the Deathless will help them when the time comes. Percentage of the vote, 15% * Koschei for Peace Foundation (KPF): Want Koschei to be a free planet, will support efforts to create a larger federation as long as it can be done peacefully. Believe the Deathless need to be persuaded away from their war profiteering ways and be more charitable. Percentage of the vote, 7% * The Federal Democratic Republicans (FDR): Want to reform the government, to give more power to the people and less to the empire. They also wish to limit the influence of the many Koscheian Oligarchs in government. They want a free Federation, but they see it is a distant goal and short term reforms as more achievable. Percentage of the vote, 16% * The Economic Enterprise Party (EEP): Want to promote better opportunities for small business and make favorable trade deals to improve the economic climate of Koschei. They don't necessarily want to have a free federation above all else, their primary goal is eliminating imperial regulations they see as harmful to business. They are probably the most likely party of the coalition to side with the ruling party, and have been used to hurt the efforts of the other federalists in the past. Percentage of the vote, 7%. The Kerdava Reclaimers These are underground cells of dissidents who have decided rather than to work inside the confines of Koschei's political system to turn to violent revolutionary behavior against the government, oligarchs and prominent Deathless alike on planet. They are hunted as officially recognized terrorists by Deathless Security Forces. They claim that they are not terrorists, and that they only kill those who are a threat to true freedom, despite there being many civilian deaths as a result of their attacks. They wish to purify Koschei of all foreign and imperial influences, including the Deathless. They claim that the current government on Koschei is a sham, and that it is all control by Oligarchs and those too enamored with corporate and imperial prestige to rise against tyranny. They fundamentally believe that their cause is ultimately just, no matter how many people they kill they won't relent; at least not until the make Koschei into Kerdava again. The very name Koschei makes them retch, the planet is and always will be Kerdava to them. Yet they are an embittered minority with little support from the wider population, who has moved on and accepted the cultural paradigms of the Deathless after the two centuries of “Occupation.” After they have dealt with the occupiers, the imperial toadies and anyone else that stands in their way they plan to force the population to undergo a state sponsored cultural revolution. A revolution of society, which was preceded by a revolution of the body and will succeeded by a revolution of the mind. Economy The Koscheian economy relies heavily on The Deathless, who employ 25-30% of the population, according to their own surveys. As such, if DCS does well, the economy goes well and vice versa, as they invest a lot of funds in the planet through industry contracting and general consumption. Koschei doesn’t export many products for sector wide consumption, relying mostly on its internal market and Deathless spending to keep profits up. The Koscheian military-industrial complex is one of the most developed in the sector, as it serves to power the Deathless machine of war. Koscheian factories owned by The Deathless mass-produce weapons and ammunition at an impressive scale, one of their most notorious products being the Avtomat-Chekov 47, the standard-issue mag rifle of The Deathless. Transport For those who come in a ship too big for in-atmosphere flight a shuttle service is run between the main spaceport on Vechernyaya Moonbase and Angelina Voronina Spaceport in Bunker 2, the cost of this shuttle is typically included in any docking fees. A constant loop of grav-rail links is maintained between the Bunkers and is free to use for anyone. This is provided by the Koscheian Council to reduce the levels of contact/contamination from Koschei’s surface atmosphere. Inside the Bunkers transport is a little less well provided, multiple transport agencies provide grav-cars, ground-crawlers and even hover-bike taxi services. Knowing which of these agencies provides a credible, fast service for an affordable price is down to local knowledge. Culture As most things on Koschei, its culture is heavily tied to The Deathless and the company’s influence can be seen in almost any aspect of it. DCS also sponsors cultural events and groups in order to “promote Koscheian cultural expansion”. Compacts Compacts are what Koscheians name the art of dealmaking, and is critical in understanding their version of honor. On Koschei honoring a deal in word and deed is paramount to day to day life. This feature of the society can largely be attributed to the inevitable mixing of Deathless corporate, and Koscheian culture, that occurs over a 200 year period of institutional control. Some say that it comes from the original Koschei, founder of the Deathless. As the tale goes, after being betrayed by his own during the Burning of Thorg, Guillaume “Koschei” Obruchev swore that he would never do the same. That from then on he would honor, to his death, every word he spoke and every deal he made. From that point forward ‘Koschei’s Honor’ was unimpeachable. Though it is impossible to confirm this story, the cultural effect it has had is clear. Koscheian honor lies at the heart of the culture. Moreover this particular concept of honor is inextricably tied up in deal making, this is as visible in the day to day life of the locals as it is in DCS contracts. On Koschei even the most impromptu deals are treated formally, some might say that the Koscheian people have no real concept of a casual promise. Fashion Koscheian streetwear has a common theme of mixing the utilitarian, fashionable, and military cuts. The fashionable Koscheian knows how to combine these three elements to perfection. Touchstones for Koscheian fashion are: * Tacticool * Corporate * Future-Punk * Leather Jackets * Military * Techwear Music Koscheian music caters to the tastes of a militarized society, with one genre encompassing and influencing all others in the form of Rock and Metal. Another important musical genre is electro-classical, that combines the important club scene on Koschei and the more orderly tastes of the older generations. In the recent years dissatisfaction with imperial and Deathless rule has spawned an emergent punk scene, with bands such as Hecka-Tea leading the musical revolution. Lastly, Folk music can be heard in the many bars of Koschei as a background for the mythological tales of Koschei and The Deathless, with hits such as Koschei’s Deathless and The Noble Went Down To Thorgia. Food and Drink Koscheian food finds its roots in the French and Slavic cultures of The Deathless and the original Kerdavan colonists. DVodka Probably the only notable Koscheian export other than The Deathless, DVodka is the alcohol of predilection for most Koscheian citizens and many home variations exist. Food Due to the need for the import of most ingredients, the food in a Koscheian’s plate varies depending on their economic status. Indeed an unemployed or poorly paid family in the lower strata of a Bunker might find themselves depending on A.C.R.E. M.E.A.L.s, a cheap, tasteless, bar that gives enough nutriments for a meal replacement. For those who can afford home grown ingredients a plate of adapted Borscht or Goulash made from grown mushrooms and lichen with some added imported ingredients can make for a Koscheian meal. In the upper and touristic spheres of Koscheian society minimalist and Haute-Cuisine is the norm. A chef that can make the most flavour out of the least amount of ingredients can find themselves serving the richest of clients. Imported ingredients like meat, fresh vegetables and fruits are a premium on Koschei, as such only the wealthiest, such as high ranking Deathless and subleasers can afford such ingredients. Entertainment Through Deathless cultural sponsorships, entertainment on Koschei is extremely prevalent. Sports Although Koschei has an interstellar psiball team, the Koschei Scorpions, the main sport event on Koschei itself is the Annual DCS Intra-mural Mech Tournament, shortened to "The Mech Tournament" by the local populace. Psiball and the Mech Tournament are held in the DVodka Arena in Bunker 2. Another event prominent on Koschei is the Scorpion Wrestling League, where 1 or more competitors attempt to restrain one of Thorg's iconic scorpions, due to their varying sizes, the wrestling can sometimes be done in a mech. Ballet Koschei, along with its love of electro-classical, hosts a prevalent ballet scene, with each bunker city having at least one troupe of dancers. The most prestigious being the Deathless sponsored Ballerines Immortelles that tour the sector regularly at the expenses of The Deathless. It is even said, although unconfirmed, that some units of The Deathless, like the 9th Orbital Marines, train their soldiers in the art of Ballet while in their assault suits and even mechs, to improve coordination and agility in the clumsy outfits. “Night” Life Although food is a premium on Koschei, alcohol isn’t. A multitude of bars can be found in any bunker-city of Koschei, leading to many a memorable planetary pub crawls for rich tourists. The many watering holes of Koschei vary from high class lounge to seedy dive bar in the deepest stratum of a Bunker. The richer establishments, like DValhalla are open and serving all day long. The clubs of Koschei are also widespread and have gathered a reputation for some of the wildest crowds in the sector. Opera The more “civilised” crowds of Koschei can enjoy a night at the opera where spectacles of song and music are produced. The most well known opera to come out of the planet is The Epic Of Koschei’s operatic interpretation, the production being shown off on the DCS Seven Megatons of Metal. On planet the venue of choice for opera is the Koscheian Opera House home of the Koscheian Tribute Metal Orchestra, which some (mostly Koscheians) say rivals with Lyran venues when it comes to musical productions. War-Games A Deathless run venture, live war-games conducted in an “undisclosed location” (Thorg) are streamed to any comms device that pays the fee to watch the games, with many bars and restaurants offering to stream the games for their patrons. The war games are all-inclusive in that any Deathless unit, and even some guest units participate, as these games are regularly scheduled training events for DCS. Events/Festivals The Koschei Convergence The Convergence is a week long event that occurs each year when Koschei and Thorg are closest to one another. The week is punctuated by games, street shows and off-world visitors. The week ends when Thorg and Koschei are at their closest point. Bunker 2’s Haute-Couture Week A Sector-renowned event in the fashion scene. The Haute-Couture week is where clothiers come to show off the latest in street wear and utilitarian fashion. Both Koscheian and Off-World clothiers are featured, with The Trilliant Ring making a regular appearance. Departure of the DCS Seven Megatons of Metal The departure of the Deathless’ metal cruise is punctuated by a show composed of the Cruise’s biggest headliners in Bunker 2’s DVodka Stadium. The biggest names in Koscheian metal are gathered on the stage to send off the ship. Famouses 'Guillaume "Koschei" Obruchev - '''Founder of the Deathless and first President Koschei, the planet's namesake, Arhat of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox '''Alina “Homer" Antonovich -' Writer of The Epic of Koschei 'Hecka-Tea - '''Subversive punk band, notoriously anti-Deathless 'The Old Blood - '''A group of non-noble families intimately tied to the Deathless, who tend to access higher positions within the organisation, but never to be accused of nepotism, please, we don't do that here. History of the planet 2208: 0004A Terran spaceships enter the Ragnhil system, classified as 0004 by archivists, and come immediatly under contact from hostile alien forces identified subsequently as the Gurk-Tal-De-Oktee around 0004A. They move instead to 0004B, who would later be known as Thorg. 2209: Invasion of 0004A Following the conquest of 0004B, terran troops begin their invasion of 0004A, alien resistance there is unexpectedly fierce, more so than in other human-alien engagements during the war. 2214: 0004A Conquered After 5 years of continuous and brutal war, the humans stand triumphant over 0004A. The planet’s surface is now barren, it’s atmosphere rendered toxic by the years of orbital bombardments, chemical and biological attacks by the humans. After a few years the fighting went underground, spawning bunker-complexes that would spread kilometers under the surface. The battle for 0004A took a heavy toll on humanity, a heavier toll on the planet, and a catastrophic one for the aliens. Indeed, not a single alien survived the human onslaught. 2216: Colonization attempt and the Bunker 1 catastrophe Following the formation of the Empire, 0004A is renamed to Kerdava and colonists are sent to populate the planet dues to its abundance in mineral resources. Due to its ruined atmosphere, the colonists settle in the bunkers that can be found in the planetary crust, the biggest one aptly named Bunker 1. It is unknown what caused the collapse of Bunker 1, some say it was over-mining that damaged the structural stability. Others say that an unexploded alien device from the War suddenly detonated. What is known however is that in late 2216, all communications coming from Bunker 1 suddenly ceased, all of its population was presumed dead. Following that the Imperial Authorities declared Kerdava a failure and offered its inhabitants relocation to the nearby planet of Thorg. Most of the Kerdavans refused the offer, deciding instead to stay on the planet and manage their own survival. The Kerdavans organise around Bunker-States, each led by a group of wealthy freemen and nobles. The biggest of these bunker-states is Bunker 2, located under a mountain chain 2235: Thorg Board of Tourism In Bunker 2, a select group of corporate magnates gather to form the Thorg Board of Tourism. These magnates came from many different paths of life, but were mainly the owners of the Kerdavan mining and shipping industry. They gathered around the potential profits that Thorg’s alien silicon-based life-forms could give them. They also made it their mission to use those profits to ensure Kerdava’s survival as a planet, since they had a vested interest in keeping their main moneymaker safe. Over time, the Thorg Board of Tourism absorbed the various industries and shipping contracts on Kerdava. 2665: The Scream and Silence As the scream washed over the sector, the Thorg Board of Tourism, their main money-maker cut off and preoccupied over the future of Kerdava, used their fleets of in-system ships to organize Supply runs with Thorg. This allowed the underground-based colony to survive through the silence and develop a prominent shipping industry. 2723: Rediscovery The Ragnhil System is discovered by Velan Explorers and Kerdava, who was expected to die off is still a thriving world. It is then reintroduced into the Empire. 2804: First Imperial Civil War With the First Imperial Civil War causing instability in the Empire, the Thorg Board for Tourism decided to switch from a touristic business model to that of an immigration one. The Board commissions the expansion of the Vechernyaya Moondocks, who proved essential during the silence, to be able to accept and service interstellar ships. Kerdava is now used as a staging point for the political exiles who would move to Thorg. February 2923: High Kingdom of Thorg invades Using the confusion of the Second Imperial civil war, the new high King of Thorg, Jean “Le Conquérant” Vigier, send his troops to invade the nearby world of Kerdava and use their advanced shipping facilities to expand their High Kingdom beyond the Ragnhil system. A small force of Thorgian troops Invade Vechernyaya Moondocks, Bunker-2’s main governmental buildings. The Kerdavan locals offer little to no resistance, due to their spread out nature and lack of a real military presence on planet, imperial troops being preoccupied elsewhere. August 2923: The “Liberation” Begins Shortly after the news of a Thorgian invasion of Kerdava reached the Blood Eagle’s ears, she decided to send 5 of her legions, including the prestigious Legion I Scorpio, to crush the uprising. The Aquilan commander, Legate Aquila Cortez Napolitano would show no mercy to the Thorgian insurgents. The legions begin a short but destructive campaign on Kerdava, crushing Thorgian forces on the Moon as a beginning November 2923: “Liberation” The last Thorgian soldier is killed on Kerdava, the Aquilan troops having made short work of the token force left there by the High Kingdom of Thorg. The campaign caused major infrastructural damage to Bunker 2, and the Aquilan troops did nothing to alleviate that charge. Shortly after, the legions leave Kerdava to go crush the Thorgian rebellion 2924-2928: Rebuilding Kerdava The Thorg Board for Tourism, who depended on Kerdava, decided to infuse major funds into the rebuilding of the damaged infrastructure left by both Thorgian and Imperial troops. The main effort went towards rebuilding Bunker-2, left almost in ruins by the occupation, as well as Vechernyaya Moondock, which was almost reduced to rubble by the Aquilan invasion. 2928: New Arrivals Following the Burning of Thorg and the evacuation staged by the Board, a mix of Legion I soldiers, High Kingdom guerrillas and Thorgian civilians arrive on Kerdava. A certain air of shock was felt by the arrivals, like hell was dropped on their heads and somehow they survived. The new Kerdavans didn’t cause much trouble, if not showing problems integrating with the settled populace. 2929: The Mountain Complex The Thorg Board of Tourism buys the mountain chain sitting atop Bunker 2, they start excavating and constructing what looks to be a massive complex with its own fully functional spaceport, hospital, living quarters, offices, etc. Some military equipment is seen being hauled inside 2931: Completion and moving in The yet-unnamed complex is constructed, the survivors from Thorg as well as the Thorg Board for Tourism and a lot of civilian contractors move in. Its facilities are equipped with top of the line technology and installations that would fit a military base and interstellar command center. 2932: Deathless HQ The Thorg Board for Tourism declares bankruptcy just as The Deathless, a PMC, are founded. The complex is named Deathless HQ and serves exactly as that, headquarters for the new company. 2965: Koschei is In a master-class act of lobbyism, marketing and bribing, the Deathless managed to get holy sanction from The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox and The Masked Emperox’s approval officialy to change Kerdava’s name to Koschei. Strangely, no opposition came from the planet’s population, who seemed very content with the change. In the same sweep, planetary defence and policing for Koschei was contracted to The Deathless, the extent of their jurisdiction going up to the few remaining nobles on Koschei, those would be under House Crux's surveillance. As part of the payment given to The Deathless for fulfilling their contract with the Council of Houses, House Serpens started the construction of the Caduceus medical facility for Koschei, named La Résidence des Invalides, in the honor of an old-earth military hospital. Mercenaries The world is either famous for its mercenary bands or it is plagued by countless groups of condottieri in service to whatever magnate can afford to pay or bribe them adequately. Enemies: * Amoral mercenary leader * Rich offworlder trying to buy rule of the world * Mercenary press gang chief forcing locals into service Friends: * Young and idealistic mercenary chief * Harried leader of enfeebled national army * Offworlder trying to hire help for a noble cause Complications: * The mercenaries are all that stand between the locals and a hungry imperial power * The mercenaries are remnants of a former offial army * The mercenaries hardly ever actually fight as compared to taking bribes to walk away Things: * Lost mercenary payroll shipment * Forbidden military tech * Proof of a band's impending treachery against their employers Places: * Shabby camp of undisciplined mercs * Burnt-out village occupied by mercenaries * Luxurious and exceedingly well-defended merc leader villa Hostile Space The system in which the world exists is a dangerous neighborhood. Something about the system is perilous to inhabitants, either through meteor swarms, stellar radiation, hostile aliens in the asteroid belt, or periodic comet clouds. Enemies: * Alien raid leader * Meteor-launching terrorists * Paranoid Local Leader Friends: * Astronomic researcher * Local defence commander * Early warning monitor agent Complications: * The natives believe the danger is divine chastisement * The natives blame outworlders for the danger * The native elite profit from the danger in some way Things: * Early warning of a raid or impact * Abandoned riches in a disaster zone * Key to a secure bunker Places: * City watching an approaching asteroid * Village burnt in an alien raid * Massive ancient crater Gas Giant Mine Korph Project '''Occupation: '''Impoverished separatists group '''Situation: '''Pirates secretly fuel there Thom Mine Project '''Occupation: '''Miserable gas-miner slaves or serfs '''Situation: '''The workers are in revolt Moon Astyocl XXII Mavlakis Where Vechernyaya Moonbase is located Nasin Research Base Blois 9 '''Occupation: '''Black-ops governmental researchers '''Situation: '''Selling black-market tech Space Station Edam 5 '''Occupation: '''Eccentric oligarch and minions '''Situation: '''Supply base for pirates Zuni 8 '''Occupation: '''Deranged but brilliant scientist '''Situation: '''Vault for dangerous pretech Category:Planets Category:Ragnhil Category:The Deathless